1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to accessing communication networks. More particularly, the invention relates to the automatic access of wireless communication networks.
2. Description of Related Art
The increasing use of the networks to access information has resulted in a greater dependence on network communication for a variety of activities. With this dependence comes the growing expectation that network access will be ubiquitous. Network access for mobile users has been particularly enhanced by improvements in wireless technology. Various cellular (e.g. GSM, CDMA and the like), Wi-Fi (i.e. IEEE 802.11), WiMAX (i.e. IEEE 802.16), and other technologies have enabled a wide range of access options for a potential network user. Many wireless access points or “hotspots” are accessible only with local geographic regions—in some cases as small as a specific business or other address. In addition, strategically placed hotspots may provide public or private network access for a diverse group of people.
The owners or managers of hotspots often require password and the like to enable user access. As a result, a user of multiple hotpots may have to store, remember, or otherwise manage a large number of passwords. Many users may store their passwords on a laptop computer they use to access the hotspot. However, not all devices capable of accessing hotspots are laptop computers; cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and many other devices are now capable of wireless access. Unfortunately, users often cannot easily enter the password on the device or store the password within the device. For example, some devices capable of wireless access may not have a keyboard. Even when a device includes a keyboard, the keyboard is often small and may be of limited functionality, especially for users with limited finger dexterity.
When users store passwords on a laptop computer, the user must first access the laptop computer and store the correct password within the computer. When a password changes, the user is required to update the password within the computer. Additionally, having the username and password stored in the device presents a security problem should the device be lost or stolen.
Further, users are typically required to enter a password, username, and navigate a website to obtain network access. This process is time consuming and the user may enter the wrong information and be forced to re-enter data.
When users enter a password manually, they are less apt to remember difficult passwords. As a result, simple password access is susceptible to hacking and may compromise the user's network access, the hotspot, and/or the user's personal information. Moreover, the user's network access may be stolen if the user's simple password is hacked or simply guessed.
Connecting to wireless networks has traditionally been a complex process for users of wireless devices for other reasons. Typically, the user enters an area where two or more Wi-Fi networks are present, selects the Wi-Fi function on their laptop, and views a series of ‘scan results’ listing the available Wi-Fi networks. In one example, the listing of available Wi-Fi networks comprises a list of Wi-Fi network SSID identifiers. Users must often identify which Wi-Fi networks do not have encryption or other security mechanisms (e.g., a login page). To add to user frustration, some of the wireless networks may be functional while others may be misconfigured in such a way that renders the network unuseable.
The user typically makes an arbitrary decision which Wi-Fi network to connect to based on the listing. In making a decision of which Wi-Fi network to connect, the user typically does not know whether the selected Wi-Fi network will provide adequate quality of service or even if the network will be able to provide an IP address via Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP).
Wi-Fi networks, in homes, business and Hotspots can be identified by a human readable name (e.g., the SSID identifier). An example of an SSID identifier might be “My Home Network,” or “tmobile.” In addition to the SSID identifier, when a secure Wi-Fi network is first connected, various security parameters may need to be entered to configure either the WEP (Wired Equivalency Privacy), WPA (Wi-Fi Protected Access), or other security schemes.
Many Wi-Fi networks are left “open” with no encryption mechanism. Often this is intentionally done by the owner of the Wi-Fi network to enable easy access without the need for a WEP or WPA network key. However, Wi-Fi networks are also left “open” with no encryption mechanism because the owner is either unaware that the network is open or does not know how to secure the network. As a result, although the Wi-Fi network is “open,” the network is not being intentionally shared. Such networks are very convenient for a user of a Wi-Fi enabled device, however, the user may not know that they do not have permission to use an otherwise open network.
Unfortunately, some countries have instituted laws which make it illegal to access a wireless network that is not purposefully shared. As a result, users may be unaware that an “open” network is not shared and, as a result, unintentionally commit a criminal act by accessing the network.
Further, today, there are a large number of access locations that are an aggregation of free and open networks. In the prior art, there is a combination of two lists including a whitelist and a blacklist The whitelist may identify networks that are intentionally shared and the blacklist may include networks where access has been forbidden. Unfortunately, the simplistic blacklist and whitelist approach fails to take into consideration some of the more subtle complexities of the realities in WiFi hotspots. In addition to networks that are intentionally shared, there may be cases where the owner of the network unintentionally shared the network or might intend to share the network as long as the mobile device user has explicitly confirmed their agreement with the terms of use for the network. Further, there may be cases where the owner of the network may allow sharing of the network but only if the owner can display a message to the user on connection as a form of compensation for providing the access.